That stupid rain
by BarbarellaBernardes
Summary: What a simple rain can bring to two people to move closer, even when they are so different? How will they react to this thought? ZoroXRobin


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Sad day. It was what defined that day at sea. Cloudy and dry. The strong wind came and went all the time. There was nothing that could be done. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran around Sunny, hoping to find something to do. And soon, the rain would fall any moment. Brook was simply tuning up his precious violin. Franky was designing props for the most coveted Sunny. Sanji did the dishes this time. Nami was in her room, finishing some maps. Robin, sitting in a chair at the bow of the ship, read a book right now. And finally Zoro taking, nothing more nothing less than a good nap. Finally the first drops fell from the sky. Everyone gathered their things and went inside. Except for one. Zoro. He was still snoozing, indeed! Chopper even mention to go wake him, but was soon interrupted by Robin.

"Do not worry, Chopper! I'll wake him up!" Took the lead and headed towards Zoro. She shook him a bit and called for "Zoro? Wake up. C'mon! It's gonna rain soon." He just grunted in response. Suddenly he opened his eyes with the fright he had received, hearing the loud bang of thunder. He sat down suddenly, and the result, well ... It was this one: lips sealed. They stared at each other's face a few seconds, broke back immediately and turn their backs to each other, really blushing.

"That never happened." Zoro spoke in a very nervous tone.

"That's okay." Robin replied with a smile, not the usual sarcastic smile, a smile of... Satisfaction, happiness "Let's go. It's gonna rain really hard."

So Robin stood up and noticed that Zoro had not moved. He turned and reached for him, who stared at her for a few seconds, but eventually relented and took her hand. Upon touch, both blushed. Robin quickly pulled him, raising him. They continued with the hands facing each other for some time. Another thunder roared. This time, with the rain. Still holding hands, both looked to the sky. The strong drops watered their whole face. By now everyone was soaked. Robin started to run inside, thus pulling Zoro with her. They entered the kitchen and everyone was there, staring at them.

"What do you think you're doing holding hands with Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, dying of jealousy.

There was then they realized they were holding hands. They released immediately and followed different paths. Nobody got nothing. But the rain kept falling. Zoro was restless. "Why?" He thought. "Why it had to happen?" "I gotta get away, go out, chill out". And he left. Past half hour, Robin noted that Zoro was not there. Then she got up and went to the window and saw a person swinging a weight almost as heavy as the vessel, forward and backward. "There he is!" Robin thought innocently. She left and went towards Zoro.

"Ahn-... Zoro?" Asked with her voice almost nil.

"Er ... What?" He said, turning to Robin "What do you want?" Snarled in a rude tone.

"Ahn-... I. .. I just ..." What was happening to her? It was just talk and go! Damn his reaction! But why talk about it seemed so wrong? So ... Inappropriate? She took a deep breath and began to speak again "I wanted to talk about it some time ago" She finished gesturing for him to understand what it was.

"What about it?" He took a towel and put it around his neck. No effect at all, it was raining.

"I thought you maybe wanted to talk about it." She finished unsure of the answer.

"Actually, no."

Total silence. It seemed that neither the raindrops made noise when they collide with the ship's deck. They were literally staring at 'nothing'.

"So ... that never happened, right?" Robin wanting to continue the conversation.

"Right." Zoro always short and thick.

Silence again. But it was soon broken.

"So ... Did you like it?" Came a hoarse voice.

"What?" She was in total shock.

"Nothing! Just forget it!" You could almost see the nervousness in him, literally.

"That's okay." She said, smiling at him.

Silence again. Just a few seconds before it was broken by the hysterical laughter of Zoro.

"What's so funny?" She said half laughing at his laughter, coming near him.

He looked up to answer it and came face to face with a smile, say, perfect, angelical. The answer is scattered in his mind and all he could do was to open and close his mouth sometimes.

"And then?" Asked Robin taking Zoro of his trance.

"Huh? What?" He asked shaking his head slightly to one side to the other repeatedly.

"What's so funny?" She asked again.

"The silence." He answered seriously.

"What about it?" She continued with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." He said staring at the floor.

A lightning, greater than before, fell into the water, making a deafening roar, a few meters from Sunny. The water was stirred and shook the ship from one side to another, knocking whatever was on deck. Nami ran screaming at everyone.

"What's happening? Sanji-kun put away all the sails."

"Yes, Nami-swan."

"Franky, turn the wheel to starboard and take the helm."

"Super! I got it!"

"The rest of you catch the things that fell and put back in place."

Everyone started doing the things that Nami had told them. Franky was able to fend for calmer waters. But it was still raining. And hard. Everyone was a little apprehensive, but especially three of them. Nami, Zoro and Robin. Nami because she wanted the rain to stop and peace returned. Zoro and Robin for an entirely different reason. Him for fear of saying how he felt. She, nervous with his silence. He gathered all his courage and began to talk all she wanted for her. It all seemed perfect for him, but there was a problem: the rain was so intense that she hardly heard what he said. With much effort, she managed to capture the last words: "I love you ". That phrase has been echoing in her head for a few seconds, but soon dispersed, making her realize that Zoro was coming toward her. Her heart beat was faster. The adrenaline contained in it was too much for her. Even harder to notice, she was sweating cold, but those drops of sweat soon mingled with the rain. Her stomach was turning, but she didn't felt like throwing up. She then noted that he was still shirtless. Rainwater dripped all over his chest full of scars. Robin even ponder the possibility of passing out, but if she did this, she wouldn't be able to look deep into his eyes and hear what he had to say. He was approaching with trembling hands (because of the cold, he would say) until a very short distance. They were silent for a few seconds until, involuntarily, Zoro moved his arms and wrapped in a warm and cozy embrace. The world seemed to have stopped at that time.

"Aren't you cold?" Zoro's hoarse voice suddenly cut the noise of rain.

"Not anymore." Robin said, between sighs.

Crossed eyes, their faces approached. Both panting breaths mingled in a single, fully synchronized. He rested his hand on Robin's face, pulling it against his. At this point, their eyes were closed. His lips brushed over hers as if he wanted more. Much more. It was as if asking permission to invade her mouth, invade her privacy. The minutes became seconds and the seconds became mils. That moment awaited by the two was finally happening. His lips finally settled in a passionate kiss. Just as he explored her mouth, she explored his. They parted for air and ended with a peck kiss. They smiled at each other and heard Luffy just call them to enter. They entered the kitchen and sat at the table. The dinner proceeded in silence with a few discreet exchange of glances between everyone. Zoro and Robin came out almost simultaneously with Zoro few minutes early. He anchored next to the kitchen door and waited for her departure. So she left, Zoro grabbed her by the waist and spun her, rising a few inches off the ground. In return she shrank her legs and squeezed his arms as hard as she could. He put her back on the ground and began to kiss her mouth down to the neck in the meantime, she had twisted her legs around his waist and her arms on his neck. She previously had not realized that he had taken her to her room. He laid her on the bed and began to undress her taking off the wet shirt she wore. Both were without a shirt this time. She began to get nervous about that situation and what she feared would happen. Zoro stopped everything he was doing, looked into her eyes and said:

"You think I'm crazy?" He sat next to her "I'd never do that to you just like that. At least not for now." And gave a sly smile.

"So you admit that you have second thoughts with me, Zoro?" She smiled maliciously.

"Who knows ..." And shrugged, still smiling. "Now go take a hot shower or you'll get a cold." He kissed her on her forehead and left.

Both bathed, warmed, and laid down, they thought of what could happen in the next day. And with a silly grin on their faces, the two fell asleep thinking the same thing: "Thank you rain".

The end.


End file.
